


[podfic] Is the blood on your hands dry? Mine isn't

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Identity Porn, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Everything in Jason is desperate to just go, to pound his boots against the ground at a flat run, to light up Gotham with his rage and vengeance until there are no shadows thrown over it at all. He could go out in a blaze of glory so bright it washed away all the ground-in dirt of his maybe soul, a smoking barrel to the Joker’s head.But it’s the Joker and Jason already did that once, paid the price for that mistake. This time, there won’t be any mistakes. This time, Jason will get his revenge if it’s the last fucking thing he does.Jason comes back to Gotham and it is not pretty.06:18:26 :: Written byDarlingjustdont.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Is the blood on your hands dry? Mine isn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is the blood on your hands dry? mine isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659191) by [darlingjustdont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjustdont/pseuds/darlingjustdont). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/dcu-is-the-blood-on-your-hands-dry-mine-isnt/%5BDCU%5D+Is+the+blood+on+your+hands+dry+mine+isn't+\(1\).mp3):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming as well as the zipped audacity files, the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZEAq17VIDES9Op153_9OQirwAoJn9kC4/view?usp=sharing):**  
Zipped mp3 files for download.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Darlingjustdont for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Additional credits:**  


* intro: [IAMX - Volatile Times (IAMseX Unfall Rework)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPHlWq-L-Jg),
* part 1: [IAMX - Come Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQsk0SU7M3I),
* part 2/3: [IAMX - I Come With Knives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjQM-AkCAo8),
* part 4: [IAMX - Surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zchRNTH05LU),
* outro: [IAMX - Quiet The Mind](),
almost used a lot of other songs but notably [Taylor Swift - this is me trying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdLTPNrlEg), 
* [lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0).

**Content notes:**  


* Described from POV: beating by the joker, death and near-deaths (first scene, description of injuries aren't graphics but still there and it is violent and bloody, and Jason thinks he’s going to die several times over the course of the story), clawing out of the coffin (second scene, light on the claustrophobia but still a little of it), murder and maiming, gun and fist fights, drug and arms trafficking (all throughout, not very developed both in terms of plot and morality, not the theme of the story), some violent thoughts and cruelty (nearly blowing up the batmobile, beating up Tim... mostly non-graphic/not in details, Jason isn't nice but I wouldn't say this is about him being a bad person either, though his thoughts do get pretty violent toward Tim at points), family issues (Jason feels replaced/forgotten, there is resolution, I would very much say that it is about Jason's Bruce issues), injuries, medical care (wrist after the first confrontation with Batman, Leslie's clinic, then a gun wound, treated more on the fly), panic at various points, an explosion (no fire).
* Mentioned but not described: Jason amnesiac, non-verbal and homeless in crime alley, learning and fighting in the league and with teachers, Talia and Jason sleeping together, child trafficking and human trafficking (not Jason), child neglect.
* Present but not POV: underage hooker side character (does not get into details, it’s just her job), someone getting kidnapped and drugged (gets rescued).
* It’s been a while, please let me know if I forgot anything or if anything isn’t clear!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
